heart of a vampire chapters 3-6
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: The love stories begin...


**Chapter 3**

 **Kizaka, Kibau and Kuzo arrive at Count Draven's Mansion and Kizaka's feeling good about the decision she's made..Kuzo: Don't worry sweetheart it will be fine. They knock on the door and the butler opens the door to let them in as they walk down to the throne room where Count Draven is waiting for them. Draven: hey Kuzo and Kibau! Kizaka?! Kizaka: Yep that's me! Draven: Wow Kizaka been a long time since I've seen you! Roxsai's peeking in through the door of the throne room looking at Kizaka thinking: ohhh wow...she's so hott! Naruai: Hey Roxsai! what are you doing? Roxsai: I was peeking into the throne room because Master Kuzo has this really cute girl with him seeing Count Draven. Naruai: Seriously? Roxsai: here look for yourself! naruai looks in sees Kizaka thinking: ohh wow she is cute! you're right about that Roxsai! Shikashi comes along asking what they're doing..Naruai: None of your damn business Shikashi! so go away! Shikashi: Damn! okay then! and right when he's about to walk away he hears Kizaka's voice thinking: she's here?! ohh I'd do anything to see her! ohh Kizaka my love..Naruai: Shikashi she's not your type so stop with the thoughts in your head. Shikashi: How would you know that Naruai?! Naruai: I can tell! you peeping tom! Shikashi thinking: Dammit! what if he's right? but the dreams though...eh? they're just dreams and don't mean nothing! walks away to go outside for some air..Count Draven: May I ask you Kizaka what brings you here? I'm sorry for asking that sweetie forgive me! Kizaka: Okay I forgive you Draven and the reason for me coming here is because I have a request for you if you're willing to agree with it that is. Draven: what's the request? Kuzo: she wants to be one of us Count Draven she thinks it would benefit her! In other words the other pack won't be after her anymore if she was to become a vampire. Draven: Hmm that's true and she would be a good addition to our pack Kuzo. Meanwhile on the other side of town..Nejiko: We have to get that girl Lars! Lars: Yes we do and hopefully we'll have here very soon although Count Draven and his pack may do everything they can to protect her since she's a rare one. Nejiko: She is a rare one and we need her! She'll be a wonderful addition to our pack don't you think Lars? Lars: You know? Yes she would be but there's one thing..Nejiko: what's that Lars? Lars: what if they get her before we do Nejiko? I mean you have to remember who her father is! which is a major problem! Nejiko: That's right! crap! ohh mann this is a problem..Lars hugs Nejiko..thank you for the hug Lars..Lars: You're welcome...then gives Nejiko a kiss with his tongue going into his mouth..Nejiko moans. Nejiko: ohh Lars you're so sexy kisses him on the lips..Lars: Ohh baby..I wanna make love to you so badd..takes off Nejiko's shirt kissing him all over his body..Nejiko: ah! ohh Lars ah! Lars goes down on him after unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pulling them down sucking on Nejiko's cock...ahh! ohh yess ah! ohh baby Lars stands up from going down on his lover kissing him on the lips ohh baby I love you so much Lars: I love you too Nejiko they kiss each other again then he lays his love on their bed and they make out some more. Nejiko: ohh baby you're so sexy..takes off Lars shirt, unbuttons and unzips his pants then pulls them down sucking on his cock..Lars: mmm ohh yess! ah! ah! ohh Nejiko! ah! ah! ohh baby love the way you suck ahh! mmm ohh I love you so much Ah! ah! ah! Nejiko: ohh baby I love you to they kiss each other as they take off each others clothes til they're both naked touching each other..gosh you're so gorgeous Lars and sexy as ever! mmm you're so hott! Lars: So are you Nejiko! then he thrusts into Nejiko's ass as Nejiko moans really loud..ohh you feel so good baby love making love to you..Nejiko: ah! I love making love to you too Lars..Thrusts agains ah! ohh! yess! ahh! ohh dammit! ohh love feeling you inside me...ah! Then Nejiko thrusts into Lars ass as he moans loud with pleasure! ohh you feel good baby! Lars: ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! feels so good feeling you inside me...ohh baby..thrusts again ahh! ohh damn! ah! ah! ah! ohh Nejikooooooo ah! ah! Nejiko: I'm gonna cummm ohh dammit ahhh! Lars: Ahhhh! ohh that was so wonderful my love..Nejiko: yes it was wanna join me in the shower? Lars: ohh you know I do hottie..They take a shower and end up making out after washing their bodies..once they got out and wrapped their towels around their waists they go back into the bedroom kissing and moaning...ohh Neji I love you so much you mean everything to me..you're my world Nejiko! I love you with all my heart! Nejiko with tears in his eyes: Ohh Lars I love you too and you do mean everything to me! I love you more than anything! you're my world too! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Lars with tears in his eyes: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you too Nejiko! ohh baby I don't care what anyone says we belong together! Nejiko: Yes we do my love..Meanwhile at Count Draven's Mansion..Kizaka: So what do you guys think of my request? Draven: If this is what you want then there's not really anything else we can say I mean you've made your decision Kizaka..Shikashi walks in sees Kizaka talking to Draven..Shikashi: I'm so sorry to interrupt but there's a situation at hand that needs to be handled Count.. Kuzo: And what situation would that be Shikashi? Shikashi: Nejiko's pack's threatening us saying that if we don't give them Kizaka that they'll try to terminate all of us! Kizaka: I'm not going with those perverted creeps they can forget it! grrrr...Kuzo: Shikashi! Why the hell did you say all that stuff for?! Shikashi: I thought I was doing the right thing! sees Kizaka's eyes turn blood red with fangs forming in her mouth with the I'm gonna beat the shit out of you look on her face...Oh Shit! runs out of the room and Kizaka and everyone else laughs really hard..Count Draven: Wow! that was amazing! Kuzo: Told you count she's gonna be a great addition to our pack! Kibau: Yes she will be and she knows it..Kizaka: Yes I do dad and that is why I picked to join your pack..because I know I can be of help to you guys and besides these are my dads and I'm not gonna let anything happen to them or to you Count Draven! Kuzo: honey she called you dad...Kibau: ohh Kizaka I love you so much honey! hugs her tight in his arms as tears fall from her eyes..Kizaka: I love you guys so much I mean you've all been there for me no matter what and Kibau? You are my other father I love you and Kuzo? I mean Dad I love you too! Kuzo: Kizaka: what you did to shikashi was really funny! Kizaka smiles: Sure was! so who's gonna make me a vampire? Kuzo: Well who do you want to turn you into a vampire in order to be in our pack? Kizaka: Why not you and Kibau? Kuzo: A-are you serious? Kizaka: Yes and Count does the last bite to make me a vampire. All three men mouths dropped to the floor and accepted her request. Kuzo did the first bite on his daughter saying: ohh my sweet little girl I'm proud of you! Kizaka: thanks daddy! Kibau does the second bite saying: I love you sweetie so much and I'm proud of you too..Count Draven does the last bite on Kizaka..Count: wow her blood's pure guys! Kuzo & Kibau: Yes it is and that is why she chose us to do this for her because she trusts and loves us...Draven: awe I wanna cry now! Kizaka: daddy its happening! Kuzo & Kibau along with Count Draven watch as she forms into a Vampire with white hair with red as blood eyes...Kibau: wow how do you feel sweetheart? Kizaka: I feel good daddy! Kuzo: I'm so glad that you do my dear one! there's one thing though may I talk to Count Draven? Kuzo & Kibau sure you can! so they leave to go into the other room while Kizaka talks to Count : Um count Draven I have something to tell you..Draven: What is it you want to tell me Kizaka? Kizaka: ohh Draven I'm in love with you! Draven's face turns red..Um what did you just say? Kizaka: That I love you Draven! Draven smiles: Ohh Kizaka! I have something to tell you too then..Kizaka: and is? Draven: I'm in love with you too..I've always loved you Kizaka but I kept it hidden because of your father and I was afraid of how he and Kibau would react to this...Kizaka pulls draven to her and kisses him on the lips as they both moan...Kizaka: ohh Draven...It's you it always was you...Draven: Kizaka? Kizaka: You're the love of my life Draven..touches his face as he closes his eyes and kisses her hand..I just kept it hidden from my dad because I wasn't sure what he would had said and that's another reason I wanted to become a vampire to be with you my love..Draven: ohh Kizaka...I wanna make love to you so badd its driving me mad..Kizaka: I wanna make love to you too...Kura walks in and sees them hugging each other..Well it's about time! Draven: What are you talking about?! Kura: This is the reason you've been acting weird! because you love Kizaka! Kizaka: And I love him too! Kura: yay! so happy for you guys! Finally! you're together! Shikashi hears everything saying: What is this I hear?! Kizaka: i'm in love with Count Draven Shikashi..Shikashi: ohh wow..It's about time Draven! Draven: Shut up Shikashi! I should say the same for you! Shikashi: Um say what? Draven: Don't deny it Shikashi we know you're in love with Kura! Kura: Shikashi? Shikashi with tears in his eyes: Yes Kura I'm in love with you I'm so in love with you that It drives me madd..Kura: ohh Shikashi I love you too baby! they kiss each other on the lips..Kizaka: Hey get a room you two! Kura: I should say the same for you guys! Draven: ha ha ha ohh Kizaka I love you so much! Kizaka: i love you too Draven they kiss each other on the lips..Kura: you guys go get a room! Kizaka: what I'm crazy about him! Kura & Shikashi: Yes we can see that! Draven: I'm crazy about you too Kizaka! Kizaka whispers: can we go somewhere private please? Draven: Sure baby..They go into another room, before they knew it they were making out with each other..ohh Kizaka you're so beautiful and I love you more than anything! Kizaka: You're so handsome Draven and I love you too more than anything...wish I can stay with you tonight...Draven: me too Kizaka wish you can with me too..They walk out of the other room feeling down Kuzo and Kibau are staring at them thinking: wonder what's wrong hope everything's okay..Kuzo: Is everything okay you guys? Kizaka: Yes dad things are okay...Kuzo: Kizaka? what's going on? Kizaka: Um nothing its just that I Draven: Kuzo I have something to tell you guys..Kuzo: what is it Draven? Draven: I'm in love with Kizaka..I've always been in love with her! please I love her you guys! Kuzo: Well then! It's about time! Kibau: FInally! Draven: What? Kuzo: We know you're in love with her Draven we just didn't say anything because we wanted it to happen on its own..Kizaka: It did happen on it's own daddy! I love him more than anything! Kibau and Kuzo smile at them. Kibau: ohh you guys! we love you guys so much! Unfortunately Kizaka has to leave now I'm so sorry...Draven with tears in his eyes: I understand...Kuzo thinking: oh they really love each other! why not! Draven: Kuzo? Kibau: You can come with us Draven if you like..Draven: Yes I want to come with you guys! Gets some stuff then they leave the Mansion to Kuzo's Mansion.. Kibau: We're here home sweet home..Kuzo: yes it is darling..I love you Kibau: I love you too honey..Kuzo: Well we're gonna go to bed now you guys sleep well okay? Kizaka: good night daddy! love you both! Kibau: love you too sweetie! They go to their bedroom then after shutting the door behind them Kibau kisses Kuzo on the lips..both moan..Kuzo: ohh Kiba i love you so much baby..pulls down Kiba's pants caresses his cock in his hand...Kiba: ahh! ohh yess! ohh yess...Kuzo: you like that honey...Kiba: yess I do...Then Kiba pulls down Kuzo's pants goes down on him sucking on his cock..Kuzo: ah! ohh baby! ohh yess! ah! ohh feels so good...ahh! love the way you suck my cock...mmm...Kiba stands up gives Kuzo a kiss then slowly thrusts into his ass moving slow..ah! ah! ohhh yesss! ahh! ohhh Kiba! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! feels so good! ahh! ahh! ohh I love you so much! ahh! ahh! then Kuzo and Kiba kiss each other on the lips as Kuzo thrusts into Kiba..Kiba: ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh yess baby! oh yess! ah! ah! ohh dammit...feels so good! love feeeling you inside me! ah! ah! thrusts faster..ah! ah! ah! ahhh! ohh baby! ahhh! I love you Kuzo! ah! ah! ah! ahhh! they both cumm at the same time...Kuzo: ohh baby that was wonderful! Kibau: It was my love I love you so much Kuzo..Kuzo: I love you too Kiba more than anything...wanna join me in the shower? Kibau: right behind ya baby! they go take a shower while washing their bodies they make out with each other..ohh baby...Kuzo: ohh Kiba my love..they leave the shower with Kiba wrapping his towel around his Kuzo..they walk to their bed and Kiba Lays Kuzo gently on the bed and they kiss..Kizaka: I'm so happy you're staying with me! Draven: I am too babe! gives her a kiss..ohh I love you so much Kizaka..Kizaka: I love you too Draven you sexy stud you...Draven: Me sexy? Nah! Kizaka: Um to me you are! Draven: Oh okay well if you think I am then that's all that matters! Kizaka: Yes that is all that matters my love...they kiss each other as Draven carries her upstairs going to her bedroom...laying her gently on the bed then stares at her thinking: Gosh! I love her so much! I've loved her most of my life and here we are finally together! Kizaka: you okay babe? Draven: Yes I'm fine just thinking how we're finally together now after keeping our feelings for each other hidden for so long...Kizaka: Yes I'm so happy that we are my love gosh I love you Draven! so much! Draven: I love you too Kizaka so very much...they kiss each other again with each others tongues in each other's mouths as Draven unbuttons Kizaka's shirt and takes it off..un hooks her bra then it falls to the floor...you're so beautiful Kizaka..tears fall from his eyes..Kizaka then takes off Draven's shirt thinking: ohh wow he's soo handsome! Draven: Love? Kizaka: you're so beautiful too! wow! kisses him on the lips then goes down on him unbuttons, unzips his pants sucks on his cock so gently..Draven: ahh! ohh yess! ah! ohh Kizaka..mmm feels so good...ah! ohh baby...ah! ah! ah! ah! Kizaka stands up kisses him again..I'm nervous my love...Kizaka: I am too my love I've never done this before...Draven: I haven't either this is my first time...Kizaka: A good looking guy like you?! wow...Draven blushes: well it is my first time ever and I'm telling the truth...Kizaka: you are telling the truth ohh Draven we're losing our virginity together...Draven: Yes we are like its suppose to be...Kizaka: ohh baby I don't know what to do though...Draven: I don't either I guess we'll just have to figure it out together..kisses her all over her body..Kizaka: ahh! ohh baby...ah! mmm he kisses her on the lips again then slowly enters her vagina thrusting slowly as both of them are shaking..Draven: ohh mann you feel so good ah! Kizaka: you feel good too like the way it feels with you inside me..Draven thrusts again..Kizaka moans loudly...ohh Draven I love you! I'm so happy my first time is with you! Draven: I'm happy too Kizaka I love you too! three hours later...Kizaka: wow! Draven: yea wow is right! Kizaka: you were wonderful Draven...tears fall from her eyes...Draven: you were too tears also falling from his eyes...Kizaka: why are we both crying? Draven: Maybe from being so happy together? Kizaka: yes I think that's what it is then in the background they hear Kibau say: They're tears of joy you guys! both laugh..Kizaka then sees blood...Kizaka: oh know i'm bleeding...Draven: I think its because we both lost our virginity my love...Kizaka smiles and so does Draven..Kizaka: wanna join me in the shower? Draven: ohh yess! they go take a shower while washing their bodies they kiss and touch each other all over moaning with pleasure..Kizaka: ahh! ohh baby...mmm Draven: ohh Kizaka...they leave the shower and Draven wraps Kizaka in a towel with him. Kizaka: I like this! Draven: You do? Kizaka: Yes because I'm with you! Draven: aww baby I love this too! they lay on the bed still wrapped in a towel together making out with each other..ready to go to sleep? Kizaka: Yes I am my love..Draven turns off the light as they get under the covers together cuddling each other with smiles on their faces as they fall asleep..Draven whispers: I love being with you Kizaka...Kizaka: i love being with you too. **

**Chapter 4**

 **That same night Kura's getting ready to go to sleep when she hears a knock on her coffin: yes? Shikashi: I'm sorry to disturb you Kura but may I see you before I go to sleep? Kura: Sure! opens her coffin sees Shikashi Shirtless thinking: ohh wow he's so yummy...Shikashi: Kura are you okay? Kura bulshing: Yea I'm fine why? Shikashi: you're blushing babe...Kura: I am? ohh I'm so sorry I'm embarrased! Shikashi: No need to be I think its cute how you blush..Kura: thanks Shikashi *In mind*ohh I want him so badd...Shikashi: Is it okay if I kiss you goodnight? Kura: Yes its fine..Shikashi kisses Kura with his tongue going into her mouth as hers goes into his..ohh wow..Shikashi: wow is right my love..Can I kiss you again? Kura: yes you can...they kiss each other again..please don't go shikashi...Shikashi: Kura? I don't want to leave you at all I wanna be with you...Kura: ohh Shikashi I wanna be with you too...what can we do? Shikashi: well I know our coffins don't have much room for the two of us but I think there's a mattress somewhere..Kura: It's been a long time since I've laid on a mattress! Shikashi: Yea me too wait are we alone in here?! Kura: I think we are Shikashi! goes to kiss him on the lips again...also I've never made love before..Shikashi: I haven't either so this would be my first time if we were to do it...Kura: Are you serious?! I thought I was the only virgin here...Shikashi: Nope you're not the only virgin in this mansion. Kura: Ohh Shikashi can't we just snuggle? Shikashi: we could do that is there room in your coffin for the two of us? Kura: Yes there's room for the two of us the lid just has to stay open I think...Shikashi: okay let's do that then! Kura: okay..they both lay down in her coffin with enough space between them to move a little bit...Shikashi: I think I like this...Kura: ha ha ohh you're so cute shikashi..Shikashi blushes: So are you Kura..gives her a kiss then kisses and licks her neck as she holds him in her arms moaning..Kura: ah! feels so good...Shikashi: ohh baby I don't know if I can control myself you're so sexy and beautiful..Kura: And you don't think I can control myself around you?! baby you so sexy and yummy beautiful too...kisses and licks his neck as he moans...I can't help it..Shikashi: I can't either baby..Kura: stay with me? Shikashi: Yes I will stay with you...Kura: I'm so happy you're with me it gets lonely being in here all by myself..Shikashi: I'm happy too and I'd love to be in here with you everynight...Kura feels a bulge in his pants: Are you okay? Shikashi: Yes why? Kura: you've got a bulge in your pants..Shikashi's face turns red..Shikashi: I can go relieve it myself..Kura: can I try? Shikashi: Um sure if you want to..Kura unbuttons and pulls his pants down and sucks on his cock..ah! ohh damn! ah! ah! ohh baby...ahh! Kura stops sucking and moves up so she's facing him kisses him on the lips..I want you so badd Kura...Kura: I want you too Shikashi...Shikashi pulls his pants up as they get out of the coffin find some blankets and make out on the floor..what do we do now...Shikashi: I'm not sure my love...Kura: I guess whatever we can think of? Shikashi: Yea sounds about right...Kura: i've seen stuff on Television but I'm nervous since its my first time..Shikashi: It's my first time too Kura..and no way I would hurt you I'd be as gentle as I can..Kura: I wouldn't hurt you either I love you Shikashi..He takes off her shirt and bra they kiss each other again as Kura pulls down Shikashi's pants grabbing his ass cheeks..Shikashi: Ah! Kura: You okay baby? Shikashi: Yes I'm okay I kind of liked that in a way..Kura: I was afraid my nails would dig into you but luckily they didn't. Shikashi pulls down Kura's pants slowly taking them off along with her underwear..Kura moans..then she takes off Shikashi's pants along with his underwear as he slowly puts his cock into Kura's vagina slowly thrusting..Kura: ah! ah! ah! ohh yess! ohh Shikashi ah! feels so good! ahh! he thrusts a little faster going deep..ah! ah! ohh wow! ahh! ohh baby! ah! Shikashi: ohh Kura! you feel so good! ah! ohh baby I love you so much! Kura: I love you too Shikashi! always ah! ah! ah! Shikashi moves faster thrusting deep into her vagina..ahh! ohh yess! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ohh Shikashi feels sooo goood with you inside me! ahh! ohh yess! Shikashi: I'm gonna cumm...Kura: Cum my love...Shikashi cumms inside Kura as they both moan loud with pleasure! wow! that was amazing...Shikashi: Yes it was amazing but I know someone who's more amazing...Kura: awe you're amazing too honey would you like to join me in the shower? Shikashi: ohh yess of course...They go to take a shower Kura bleeds and gets scared..Kura: why am I bleeding?! Shikashi: maybe from making love for the first time? Kura: I think you're right baby and I'm so happy my first time is with you..Shikashi: I'm happy my first times' with you too Kura..I wanted to lose my virginity in a special way and I did..I lost it to the love of my life you Kura..Kura with tears in her eyes: You're the love of my life too and I'm so happy that I lost my virginity to you Shikashi..We both lost our virginity in a special way..Shikashi: Yes we did because we lost it to each other..Kura: Yes we did they kiss each other as the water splashes on their bodies while they wash..After the shower Shikashi and Kura wrap each other in their towels...Kura: Can't we be in a towel together? Shikashi: I don't see why we can't..Kura goes into shikashi's towel after dropping hers on the floor..and they go back to the room...Kura: Are you still gonna stay with me? Shikashi: Yes I am going to stay with you don't worry honey you're not ever gonna be alone again..Kura: Shikashi? Shikashi: I've loved you Kura ever since the first time I saw you and right then that was when my heart spoke to me and said: that's her the love of your life the one you're gonna be with for the rest of your life...I was afraid that one of the other guys was gonna have you and I wouldn't have a chance of being with you so that was when I decided to act like a jerk because all the guys except for Draven wanted you..so as I got older my feelings for you grew stronger and then when Kuzo brought his daughter here I figured that you were with someone already and I started to act like that I liked her when in reality it was you that I've liked and loved all this time! Kizaka was just an opportunity for me to hide my feelings for you..Then when Kizaka confessed her feelings to Draven and Draven finally confessed too after keeping them hidden all these years that's when I couldn't take it anymore and confessed my love for you..Kura: I've loved you for so long Shikashi I kept my feelings for you hidden too and when Kizaka came around I thought I was never gonna have a chance of being with you..Then Kizaka confessed her love for Draven and Draven Finally told her how he felt about her so that's when I couldn't hide it anymore and I knew I was in love with you truly in love with you Shikashi. It's always been you and here I was too blind until you told me how you felt. Shikashi: I truly love you too Kura I always have! both have tears falling from their eyes..and kiss each other holding each other tight..I love you so much Kura! you mean everything to me! Kura: ohh Shikashi I love you too and you mean everything to me too baby..soo where would you like to sleep? Shikashi: with you in the coffin? Kura: ha ha okay my love..they go into the big coffin falling asleep in each others arms with smiles on their faces. An angel from above looking down on the couples thinking: wow they all finally got together...not even realizing that they were meant to be together in the first place! ?: I'm so happy they finally all got together after how long?! Angel: I know! I lost count okay! ?: ha ha ha I see..Well if you want my opinion I think Kizaka and Draven are perfect together! Angel: yes they are! also I think Kuzo and Kiba or should I say Kibau are a good match too! ?: They are a perfect match what are you talking about good! angel: sorry geez! ?: gotcha! ha ha ha Angel: wow really? ?: Well what can I say anyways Kura and Shikashi are truly lovely together too! Angel: yes they are! so what are we gonna do about naruai and Roxsai? ?: Well let's see if it happens on its own first but if it doesn't then we'll just have to give them a little help...Angel: Okay sounds good! now where are those two anyways? ?: sleeping in their coffins why? Angel: How bout we make them have a dream about each other? ?: oh boy okay but I hope this doesn't cause friction between them...Angel: I don't think it will I think it will bring out some of the hidden feelings that they have for each other..?: We'll just have to watch them then huh? Angel: Yes and here goes nothing...Naruai sleeping peacefully as he has a dream about Roxsai..In dream: Roxsai walks to his coffin and opens it gives naruai a kiss on the lips...then whispers: ohh baby I want you...disappears dream ends. naruai wakes up thinking: what the heck?! why would I have a dream about him for? then goes back to sleep. Roxsai's sleeping so soundly as he has a dream about Naruai In dream: Naruai walks to open up his coffin climbs in there kissing Roxsai on the lips and he kisses Naruai back as they touch each other all over...Dream ends. Roxsai wakes up thinking: why would I dream about him of all people?! that was kind of kinky ha ha goes back to sleep. Angel: How bout that! ?: you call that a spark?! Angel: It's a start now isn't it ?: okay you gotta point there but still..Angel: Let's just see what happens shall we? ?: oh boy hope this works! Angel: me too...**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The next day Kuzo wakes up sees Kibau sleeping next to him thinking: I love this man so much he's so handsome and I'm so greatful for him...I truly love him. Kibau wakes up sees Kuzo staring at him..Kibau: Good morning honey..Kuzo: Good morning my love sleep well? Kiba: Yes I did baby how did you sleep? Kuzo: I slept well only because you're with me..Kiba: You know I feel the same way about you! Kuzo: I know you do honey..Kibau: Can we just spend the day together? Kuzo: we could do that my love goes to brush his teeth..Kibau thinking: gosh I love him so much I truly do love him..and I love his daughter as if she was my own..She's a wonderful girl..Kuzo: Are you okay? Kibau: Yea I'm fine I was just thinking how much I love you and Kizaka, how I see her as my own kid too..Kuzo: She sees you as her other parent you know that? Kibau smiles with tears in his eyes: She does?! Kuzo: Yes she does darling and I am so happy that she does! Kibau: awe my precious Kizaka well I've been helping you raise her most of her life you know! Kuzo: I know ever since she was baby you were there to help me with her then we fell head over heels in love with each other..Kibau: yes we will that was when I made you a vampire..Kuzo: Yes it was that was the best day..when we fell in love with each other and you also said that Kizaka was your daughter too! Kibau: Yes and she still is honey! Kuzo: ohh baby I'm just saying she loves you so much I love how she asks you for advice when I don't really have the answer for it. Kiba: I love it when she does that..I think her and Draven truly belong together honey..Kuzo: I think they do too and I was so happy when he finally confessed his love for her! Kibau: I was too honey I'm so happy for them! Kuzo: Me too baby speaking of them they still asleep? Kibau: Yes they are let them be honey they'll wake up don't worry.. what do you want to do today my love? Kuzo: Let's go out to lunch today and maybe go hunting? Kibau: mmm you know what always happens when we go hunting? Kuzo: I know we end up making love...Kibau: Yes we do baby..Kuzo: But we haven't gone hunting in a while though...Kibau: True we haven't especially with our crazy schedules..Kuzo: so would you like to go hunt then? Kiba: sure sexy let's get ready to go then..In the other room Draven wakes up sees Kizaka sleeping next to him thinking: ohh Kizaka I love you so much you're my world my everything! kisses her on the cheek then goes to brush his teeth...Kizaka then wakes up doesn't see Draven anywhere and feels really sad until he walked out of the bathroom..Draven: what's wrong honey? Kizaka looks up smiles: hold that thought..goes to brush her teeth then comes right back out gives her love a kiss..I was sad because when I woke up you weren't next to me..Draven: I went to go brush my teeth honey and I wouldn't do that to my love I love waking up with you..Kizaka: I do too honey gosh I'm so happy I have butterflies in my stomach..Draven: I do too Kizaka what would you like to do today? Kizaka: Can you train me on how to hunt? Draven: I could do that I'll take you somewhere private though that way we won't have any distractions. Kizaka: well you'll be my distraction baby cuz you're so hard to resist! Draven: ha ha you are too babe! Kizaka: ohh honey I wanna be with you always..Draven: I want you with me always Kizaka I love you so much baby...ready to go? Kizaka: I sure am! Draven: Okay let's go honey. They go downstairs see Kibau and Kuzo in the kitchen talking to one another..Draven: good morning! Kizaka: good morning daddy Kibau and daddy! Kuzo and Kiba: Good morning you two sleep well? Kizaka & Draven: yes we did sleep well thanks for asking..Kizaka: He's gonna take me to the forest and teach me how to hunt. Kuzo: okay have fun you guys! Draven: we will! see you later! Kuzo: we'll just have to go to the other side of the forest honey so they won't see us..Kiba: they're going somewhere private so I don't think that will be a problem baby..Kuzo: well let's go my love..They leave the house walking towards the forest behind the house as they walk through the forest they make it to their destination that's very private and secluded from all civilization..Kibau: This place has always been beautiful you know that? Kuzo: I know someone who's as beautiful and I'm looking at him..Kiba blushing: awe baby you're beautiful too! Kuzo: yea surreee Kibau: You are Kuzo to me you are! Kuzo: and that is all that matters! Kibau: Yes because You're my world my life..Kuzo runs to kiba and kisses him on the lips..let's try to hunt if we're able to control ourselves. Kuzo: ha ha okay...they go to their usual hunting ground and Kuzo goes before Kiba to hunt down panther then right when he's about to jump on the panther Kiba wraps his arms around him and they get the panther together..both biting its neck and drinking its blood..ohh I love it when you do that Kiba..Kiba: wrap my arms around you? Kuzo: yes...Kibau: I wanna rip all your clothes off and have my way with you so badd..Kuzo: Are you okay my love? Kiba: Yes I'm fine it's just that my cock is hard as a rock..Kuzo looks down as his eyes go wide as he sees Kiba's hard on in his pants...Kuzo: you sure are hard baby...I feel my cock getting hard too..Kibau: ohhh baby let me suck it..Kuzo: ohh baby let me suck on yours first..Kiba: ah! Kuzo pulls down Kiba's pants putting his cock in his mouth sucking it like a lollypop..ahh! ohh shittt! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ohh yess! mmm love the way you suck baby.. ahh! Meanwhile on the other side of them..Draven and Kizaka reach their destination..Kizaka: Its pretty out here! Draven: I know someone who's just as pretty? Kizaka: ohh Draven I love you! Draven: I love you too they kiss... ready to train? Kizaka: Yes I'm ready...Draven: okay watch what I do first okay? Kizaka licking her lips: okay...Draven goes and hunts down a tiger then Kizaka wraps her arms around him as they both bite the tigers neck drinking its blood...Wow good job baby! Kizaka: thanks baby..Draven: Are you okay? Kizaka: I'm feeling very aroused by you...Draven: ohh baby...Kizaka: you have a hard on baby..Draven looks down: luckily no one's around to see it except you..Kizaka: yes except me..ohh baby there's something about this that's getting me all turned on..Draven: ohh boyy I was afraid of this happening..Kizaka: of what happening? Draven: Both of us getting aroused being around each other when the area's private...Kizaka: May I suck? Draven: ohh yess baby please...Kizaka unbuttons, unzips his pants pulls them down and sucks on his rock hard cock as her tongue licks around it..Draven moaning with pleasure! Ah! ohh yess! ahh! ohh damn! ohh Kizaka...ohh baby ohh yess! suck it ahh! ohh dammit! ahh! Kizaka stands up kisses him on the lips as they take each other's clothes off and making love on the ground...Draven enters Kizaka's wet vagina thrusting deep..Kizaka: ahh! ahh! ohh Draven! ahh! ohh baby! ahhh! feels so good! ohh yess! yess! Draven: ahh! ohh Kizaka I love you so much! Kizaka: I love you too Draven! ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! Draven cumms inside Kizaka as they moan loudly..ohh Draven that was wonderul! as tears fall from both their eyes..Draven: Yes it was wonderful my love..ohh Kizaka I truly love you! I always have! Kizaka: I truly love you too Draven! I always have baby...they kiss each other.. Kura wakes up sees Shikashi sleeping next to her thinking: I love him so much I truly do love you Shikashi..Shikashi wakes up: I love you too Kura I truly do love you Kura: ohh shikashi! hugs him tight...Shikashi: I love you so much! ohh i love holding you in my arms..Kura: I love having you in my arms...ohh who are we kidding Shikashi! Shikashi: Are you okay? goes to brush his teeth as she does the same..Kura: I feel really aroused right now to where I just wanna take those clothes off you and make love to you...Shikashi: ohh baby I'm feeling like that too..Kura: what about the hunting? Shikashi: we can do that another time love..Kura: ohh baby okay...the kiss each other on the lips then they take off each other's clothes as Shikashi enters Kura thrusting into her deep ah! ah! ohh yess! ahh! ohh Shikashi...ahh! ohh I love you so much baby! Shikashi: i love you too Kura...they go to take a shower and when they come out they make out non stop kissing and touching each other...Kura: ahh! ohh Shikashi...Shikashi: I'm so happy Kura that I have you! Kura: I'm so happy that I have you too shikashi. Roxsai wakes up thinking about the dream he had about Naruai but brushes it off and goes to brush his teeth and get dressed...Naruai wakes up also thinking about the dream he had about Roxsai and also brushed it off went to go brush his teeth then got dressed. Roxsai leaves his bedroom wondering why it's so quiet in the mansion. Naruai walks out from his room wondering the same thing..saying: what's going on? where is everybody? Roxsai: I don't know but alot of us around here have been falling in love...Naruai: yes alot of us have been! Roxsai: Um uh I had a dream about you last night it was kind of weird though..Naruai: Yea I had a dream about you too and it was weird. Roxsai: well I'm gonna go hang outside for a while...Naruai: Hey what's wrong Roxsai? Roxsai: Um uh nothing why? Naruai: I don't know you seem sad..Roxsai: well I kind of am because everyone has that special person except me and it makes me sadd...Naruai: well you're not the only one who doesn't have someone..Roxsai: what?! a guy like you single?! wow I thought you'd have someone! Naruai: nope I'm just single and lonely...Roxsai: yea me too..Naruai: How are you single?! You're so attractive and well sexy...blushes Roxsai: Naruai? Naruai: Forget it! you wouldn't go for someone like me anyways...Roxsai: naruai?! what make you think that?! Naruai: Because of how you are! It's like you'd be drooling at someone and they wanna be with you but you won't be with them...Roxsai: Ohh Naruai Since when have you felt this way? Naruai: For a long time Roxsai I just kept it hidden so no one would notice..besides I'm a virgin so that's probably why I don't have anyone to love...Roxsai: naruai? Sometimes its not good to hold things in. Naruai: I know but for some reason I did I don't know why maybe I was scared I don't know...Roxsai: well guess what Naruai? Naruai: what? Roxsai pulls Naruai to him: I've had a major crush on you for so long that I couldn't bring myself to tell you til now...Naruai: ohh Roxsai! I feel the same way about you! and I couldn't bring myself to tell you til now..Roxsai: Well what do we do then? if we're in love with each other? Naruai: I don't know I'm a virgin so I'm not sure I mean I've seen stuff on the television but never acted them out..Roxsai: i'm a virgin too Naruai and don't you fuckin say a word! got it?! Naruai: Yes geez! then Roxsai kisses naruai on the lips and Naruai kisses him back...Roxsai: wow! naruai: wow is right! ohh Roxsai I'm so sorry i didn't tell you before..Roxsai: don't be sorry because you know why? naruai: Why? Roxsai: because we're finally confessing our love for each other...Naruai smiles and so does Roxsai...Naruai: what are we gonna do? Roxsai: I don't know I'm new to this love thing...Naruai: so am I...Roxsai: how bout we do things as we learn..Naruai: okay fine with me...Roxsai: Is it okay if I kiss you again? Naruai: Um uh yea I guess..Roxsai kisses Naruai as his tongue goes into his mouth as Naruai kisses him back with his tongue going into his mouth...moans...Roxsai: Um I kind of liked that...Naruai: yea me too...grabs Roxsai's ass..Roxsai what was that for? naruai: Because you're so damn cute and sexy...Roxsai: Oh? Am I? naruai: Yes you are! Roxsai: you are too Naruai...pulls Naruai to him kisses him on the lips...I want you Naruai...Naruai: I want you too Roxsai...Roxsai: So you have a hard on huh? Naruai's face goes from white as a ghost to red as blood..Um uh I can re-relieve it m-myself..Roxsai: Let me do it baby...Naruai: Okay..Roxsai pulls down Naruai's pants sucking on his cock...Ahh! ohh wow...ahh! ah! ohh baby ah! ohh damn! ohh yess...Roxsai stands up then Naruai goes down on him sucking on his cock after pulling down his pants...Roxsai: ahh! ohh wow...damn! ohh baby...Naruai stands up gives him a kiss on the lips while his hands on his cock...ohh naruai...I wanna make love to you so badd...Naruai: I wanna make love to you too Roxsai so...badd...Roxsai takes off Naruai's shirt along with his pants...ah! then naruai takes off Roxsai's shirt along with his pants.. as Roxsai falls on top of Naruai...Roxsai: sorry I couldn't help myself...Naruai: it's okay baby I kind of like this anyways...Roxsai: yea me too baby..they kiss again ohh Naruai I love you so much! naruai: I love you too Roxsai..I've always loved you I just couldn't find the words to express it..Roxsai: I've always loved you too and couldn't find the words to express how I truly felt. I truly love you Naruai always...Naruai: I truly love you too Roxsai always...gives him a kiss as they touch each other all over...Roxsai slowly thrusts into Naruai's ass...ah! ohh baby..ahh! ohh damn! Roxsai moves faster thrusting inside Naruai deep..ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ah! ah! ah! Roxsai: ohh naruai you feel so good baby..ah! ah! naruai: feels so good with you inside me...ahh! Then Naruai slowly thrusts inside Roxsai deep..Roxsai: ah! ah! ah! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh wow..love feeling you inside me feels so good...Naruai: I love you so much you feel so good baby...Roxsai: I love you too ahh! ahh! they both cumm at the same time..That was wonderful! Naruai: yes it was my love..wanna join me in the shower? Roxsai: yes of course! they go take a shower..while in the shower they make out with each other after washing their bodies..ohh baby I wanna be with you forever...Naruai: I wanna be with you forever too my love..They kiss each other then get out of the shower and dry off..Roxsai wraps his arms around him..I love you so much Roxsai..Roxsai: I love you too baby..they get some clothes on and when they walk out of the bedroom they see Kura and Shikashi kissing each other..Naruai: Get a room you guys! Kura: Shut up! I'm crazy about him okay! Roxsai: yes we can see that Kura..Shikashi: what's with the smiles on your faces? Roxsai: Well you guys Um Naruai and I fell in love..Kura: Wow! It's about time! Shikashi: yea you guys! Naruai: What?! are you guys talking about? Shikashi: I've seen the way you two look at each other over the years..Roxsai: Shut up Shikashi! like the way you been checking out Kura all these years? Shikashi: Hey! We're together now so hush! Kura: You've been checking me out huh Shikashi? Shikashi: Yes baby because you're so beautiful..Kura: awe Shikashi they kiss each other..So Naruai how long did it take for you guys to finally realize your feelings for each other? Roxsai: long enough and we're together now so don't worry about it Kura! Kura: Okay! gosh! excuse me! Naruai: well?! what do you expect Kura?! Shikashi: okay we'll leave you two love birds alone...Kura: Ohh Shikashi I didn't mean to be so forward with them..Shikashi: It's okay love but you are right though it did take a long time for them to confess...ohh Kura I love you so much...Kura: I love you too..Angel: well how bout that! happened on its own with my help! ?: what help did you give?! I saw not a indication of you helping with them falling in love! Angel: okay so it all happened on its own finally! ?: Yes I agree finally but sometimes it does take a little more time for things like this to happen..Angel: yea true but still they're together now! ?: you're something else you know that?! the angel: what did I do?! ?: You know exactly what you did! Angel: oh boy well at least they're all happy together and truly love each other! ?: Okay you've gotta point there! they are all such perfect matches though..Angel: I agree with you on that! Maybe there will be wedding bells? ?: Don't push it! Angel: aww darn it! **

**Chapter 6**

 **Kizaka, Draven, Kuzo & Kibau all return from hunting with dirt all over them. Kizaka: So happy to be back home! now I can take a shower! Draven: what about me love? Kizaka: ohh baby you can shower with me! Draven: Okay love gosh can't wait to get in I feel like I was in mud! Kizaka: Me too honey! let's go shower baby! They take a shower and feeling so wonderful to be getting cleaned up..ohh wow you're so sexy you know that Draven? Draven blushing: so are you Kizaka..I guess I'l be going back to the mansion to sleep alone? Kizaka: Please stay...or I can go with you and be with you there...Draven: I don't care where we sleep as long as we're together! Kizaka: I wouldn't have it any other way! they step out of the shower,Draven grabs a huge towel and wraps it around both him and Kizaka..Kizaka: I love this so much being in a huge towel with you..Draven: Me too honey me too. Draven picks her up an carries her to her bedroom gently laying her on the bed then opens up the towel..Draven: ohh wow you're so beautiful and I love you so much Kizaka more than anything! Kizaka: I love you more than anything Draven they kiss each other..Kibau: gosh I'm so happy to be home! and I feel so dirty with all this dirt on me! Kuzo: How do you think I feel I have dirt all over me too honey! Kibau: Yes you do dear and I just wanna take off all your clothes and make love to you in the shower...Kuzo: ohh Kiba I should say the same thing about you! Kibau: come here my love let's go shower! Kuzo: okay baby..They take a shower washing themselves then kissing and touching each other all over...pins Kiba to the wall and kisses him with his tongue in his mouth as both of them moan. Kibau: ohh baby..you're so beautiful Kuzo and I love you so much! Kuzo: I love you too my beautiful..they kiss again..they leave the shower going right into their bedroom then land on the bed kissing each other with their tongues in each other's mouths moaning and touching each other everywhere..not being able to control themselves...Kiba: Ahh! oh baby...ahh! ohh yess...ohh baby suck it suck it dry! Kuzo: are you sure about that? Kibau: Yes! then I wanna thrust into that nice ass of yours cumming inside...Kuzo: wow! sucks on his cock as if it was a sucker...Kiba: ahh! ohhh damn! ahh! ohh yess! ahh! love the way you suck ahh! feels so good! now its my turn...Kuzo thinking: ohh shittt what have I done to deserve this wonderful sexy man...Kiba sucks on his cock as Kuzo moans: ohh yess! baby! ahh! suck it..ohh Kiba! ah! ah! Kiba: I love you so much Kuzo...you're my everything! then he thrusts into Kuzo's ass deep inside...Kuzo: ahh! ohh baby! ahh! ohh Kiba! ah! ah! ah! ohh damn! love feeling you inside me baby ohh I love you so much! Kibau: I love you too my love they kiss each other with their tongues...then lock lips...ahh! I'm gonna cumm baby...Kuzo: ohh Kiba! ahh! Kiba: ahhh cumms inside his ass with them both moaning loud...Kuzo: wow! that was wonderful love! Kibau: Yes love it was wonderful...kisses him on the lips...wanna join me in the shower? Kuzo: ohh yess I wanna pin you against the wall and make out with you...They go into the shower (again) making out with each other as Kuzo pins Kiba to the wall kissing him...Kiba: ah! ohh baby...They leave the shower then get dressed as they still can't keep their hands off each other...Kizaka: Hi dad and daddy! Kuzo and Kibau: Hey sweetheart you guys have a good time? Kizaka and Draven: Yes we did! did you guys? Kuzo: ohh yes we did it was fun. Kizaka: we had fun too by the way...Kiba: I'm sure you guys did..anyways would you like some dinner? Kizaka: sure dad! Kuzo: okay let's make dinner honey! Kibau and Kuzo cook up a little entree for the four of them...and they all grubbed on their tasty meal. Kizaka: ohh that was soo good! Draven: Yes it was! Kuzo and Kiba: thanks you two! Um Draven? Draven: Yes? Kuzo: you can stay here with Kizaka or she can go with you to the mansion which ever choice you make..Draven smiles really big: I'll stay here the others are all safe at the mansion..Kuzo: okay tomorrow we will all go and check on them okay? Kizaka & Draven: Okay! Kuzo and Kibau: Good night you two! Kizaka: good night dad and daddy love you so much! Kiba and Kuzo: Love you guys too! Kizaka and Draven go to sleep in Kizaka's huge coffin holding each other as they sleep listening to each other's heartbeat...Kuzo: You know honey those two remind me of us when we fell in love...Kiba: Come to think of it they do! you're right my love. Kuzo: and we've been together ever since she was a baby Kiba and you're the best thing thats ever happened to me! Besides our daughter Kizaka! Kiba: awe honey you're the best thing that's ever happened to me too! and Kizaka of course! She's like my daughter I mean We've been together since she was a baby. Kuzo: yes we have and she loves you so much Kiba! Kibau: I know she does and I love her too! Ready for bed darling? Kuzo: yes love let's go to bed now..They go to sleep in Kuzo's gigantic sized coffin holding kiba in his arms..**


End file.
